Legacy
by SleepingwithinWater
Summary: Just when Éponine and Enjolras thought everything was finally back to normal, they arrived. (E/E AU - Book 3 of 3) (HIATUS)
1. Miss Éponine Jondrette

**A/N: ****Real talk time – I recently started somewhat of my own project; I'm not going to go into a lot of details because I'm still not so sure about it, but I'm really excited nonetheless. Basically, what I'm trying to say is: updates aren't going to be as frequent with this last edition. Probably one, **_**maybe **_**two a week if we're lucky. I'm really sorry, but that's just how it's going to be for now! It could change later on; I don't know.**

**Anyway, it's hard to believe this is the last edition of the 'Witness' trilogy. It hurts just thinking about it; ugh. So thankful for **_**judybear236**_**'s constant guidance and for **_**insignificantramblings **_**always sticking by my side. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor am I making a profit by doing this. Simply for my own pleasure.**

* * *

Chapter One: _Miss __É__ponine Jondrette_

.::.

_June 3__rd__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

"I'll only be a moment! I forgot – Yes, I know I should have been – If you would just stop – Give me five minutes, okay?!" Enjolras burst into the house, his phone jammed underneath his ear. He grimaced at Éponine, who sat on the couch, helping Gavroche with his homework.

"Hey!" she said, laughing. "What is it?"

Enjolras waved a hand in return as he pummeled into his office, returning with a heavy brown folder in a hand. "I'm late. I love you. Goodbye." He slammed the door on the way out.

Gavroche looked up from his math homework. "That's the second time this week."

Éponine nodded, reaching for the newspaper at her side. "He's a little swamped. He's got three cases, you know? Now, finish your homework."

Gavroche groaned and fell onto his back. "I want summer to be here!"

"Six more days and then you'll have summer, okay?" Éponine smiled and ruffled her brother's hair. "You've done remarkably well in catching up. Come on, don't loose your stamina now." She sighed and stood up, crossing to the front window.

Since moving in with Enjolras, a month and a half had passed. Enjolras had gotten the job he wanted at the law firm and thrived. He loved making a difference in the lives of children; Éponine liked telling him he saved their lives, but he wouldn't believe her. He was just doing his job, he always replied. Éponine had also gotten the job at the art museum, and as she suspected, was quickly promoted to Facilitator of Events. Spending her days in an art museum, quiet and sometimes secluded, kept her grounded.

They'd even moved out of the one bedroom apartment into the suburbs – like Enjolras wanted. It was a modest house: quaint, old, rather drafty, but Éponine liked it all the same. In addition to Thor and Reginald the cats, Gavroche had finally convinced Enjolras to let him get a dog. On a bright day in May, they'd gone to the shelter and Gavroche had fallen head over heels in love with a beagle he named Sam; Enjolras fell in love with the dog, too, but he would never admit it.

Sam followed Éponine into the kitchen to get his evening meal, his paws clipping along the floor. "You should really be doing this," Éponine said, raising her voice so Gavroche could hear her, pulling out a can of dog food from the cabinet.

"Hey! You wanted me to finish my homework, so..."

Éponine chuckled and shook her head, dumping the can of dog food into the bowl. "Smart-ass," she whispered, rubbing behind the dog's ears as he ate. She threw the can into the trash and walked out of the kitchen into Enjolras' study, picking up the papers from off the floor. Humming to herself, she hardly noticed when she picked up a receipt from Zales; but then again, hardly noticing wasn't _not _noticing. When she read the word Zales across the top, her heart stopped immediately and she crumpled the receipt into a tiny ball in her hand.

No need to see that.

Setting down the rest of the papers in her hand, Éponine slowly unwrapped the receipt once more, carefully eying the words on the page. There was no account as to what Enjolras bought – that is, _if _Enjolras bought anything. Still, the amount paid was quite hefty.

Éponine wondered for a brief second if this meant what she thought it meant.

Was Enjolras going to propose?

They hadn't talked about marriage; Éponine hadn't even _thought _of it. They just seemed so natural the way that they were; so natural, in fact, that Éponine felt like they might as well be married. Marriage had once been important to Éponine. When she was a child, she would cut pictures of wedding dresses out of magazine and make scrapbooks for her future wedding. But she'd lost all that zeal when she was under the impression that she had to marry Montparnasse. Then, marriage was something that she would have to endure. She certainly had to endure it when she was married to Jason.

But being married to Enjolras – that she could definitely live with.

A broad smile across her face, Éponine tossed the receipt onto Enjolras' desk. She decided as she exited the room that she wouldn't mention it. If he was going to ask, he would ask when he was ready. There was no use pushing him. Besides, Éponine liked surprises.

.::.

_June 3__rd__, Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Later that evening, after Gavroche had gone to bed, Éponine sat in the living room, mindlessly watching TV as she painted her toenails. Enjolras, worn out after work, had retired to his study to read or possibly nap, Éponine wasn't really sure. After a while, she began to hear rustling coming from behind the closed door. It wasn't terribly loud, but loud enough to distract her from her television show.

"Jack, keep it down!" she yelled, tossing a rolled up newspaper at the door.

He didn't answer for several moments. "Sorry!" Éponine went back to painting her nails, and when Enjolras yanked the door open, her wrist flicked upward, smearing her paintjob.

Éponine groaned, glaring holes into his forehead. "Look at what you did!"

Enjolras' forehead shined with sweat, his face blotchy and red. "Sorry, babe, sorry. Uh – can I ask you something?"

Éponine stopped fixing her toenails. Her limbs froze and she willed herself to act natural. This was it – Jack Enjolras was going to ask her to be his wife. She cleared her throat, nodding. "Of course."

"Did you at all come into my office today?" Enjolras jerked his thumb into the office, raising his eyebrows.

Éponine tried not to look (and feel) too disappointed. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I was just picking the papers up off the floor."

Enjolras stepped out of his office, pulling the door closed behind him. He ran a hand over his face, glancing up the staircase. "All right. It's just – I think I lost something."

The receipt.

Éponine stood up, raising an eyebrow. "What did you loose? Can I help – "

Immediately, Enjolras' hands shot into the air; he shook his head vigorously. "_No!_" Éponine widened her eyes at his outburst and stifled her chuckles; Enjolras blushed and licked his lips. "I mean, thanks, but no thanks."

Narrowing her eyes, Éponine sauntered past Enjolras, planting a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. "Well, I'm glad to help if you need it." She smirked and twined her fingers into his hair. "In the meantime, I'll just... be upstairs."

Enjolras swallowed hard and leaned closer, his eyes hooded with desire. All at once, he pulled back. "I've got to find this thing," he said lamely, taking several large steps back.

Éponine shrugged. "Suit yourself! Goodnight, Enjolras."

"Huh? Oh, goodnight, Éponine." He returned to his office, shutting the door hard behind him.

Éponine squealed silently, stamping her feet on the stairs with glee. He was _definitely _going to ask her to marry him.

.::.

_June 5__th__; Washington, D.C._

.::.

Jason realized all too late that he had indeed told Max and Montparnasse where Éponine was. It had been an honest accident; he never _meant _to, of course he didn't. But would Éponine believe him? He had to get to her as soon as possible. Max sounded like bad news, and if it was Jason's fault that he went after her, Jason needed to be by her side – fired or not.

After a quick shift at the bar, he rushed to his apartment and shuffled a pile of clothes into a duffel bag. He hailed a taxi and booked the next flight to California on his way to the airport. (God, smartphones were really efficient.) Before he knew it, he was on a plane bound for Sacramento. He remembered exactly where the house was and exactly how to find it; as long as she was still there, he could protect her.

And Jason Renolds would go to the ends of the earth and through the fires of hell to protect Éponine Jondrette.

.::.

_June 7__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

He asked her during an argument.

Once he'd asked and the shock had worn off just slightly, Éponine figured it was rather cliché to ask during a heated argument in the middle of the night. But this was Enjolras, so she wasn't expecting for him to take her to some rose garden and have a violinist play some sappy romance music nearby.

The argument was over a piece of stale bread. Enjolras was completely against feeding Sam people-food, while Éponine thought it would be nice once and awhile to just plop some of the leftovers into his food bowl.

"Enjolras, I really, _really _do not see the big deal!"

"He'll get used to it, Éponine! And then he'll follow us around the house all day and beg and beg." Enjolras threw the hand towel he held into the sink, frowning deeply.

"You are such a prig! It's a piece of stale bread that I'm just going to throw away – "

"Then throw it the fuck away, but don't give it to the damn dog!"

Éponine tossed the bread into the sink and took a threatening step forward, poking her finger against Enjolras' chest. "I'm giving the bread to the dog, Enjolras."

"No, you're not." He reached out and took her hand before she could move to get the bread out of the sink.

Éponine struggled, casting him a vicious look. "Yes, I am!"

A tense silence passed, eyes burning holes into eyes, chests heaving. All of a sudden, Enjolras grabbed the back of Éponine's neck and pulled her in for a crushing kiss. He pulled back before Éponine had time to register what had happened. Pressing their foreheads together, Enjolras ran his hands over her arms.

"Marry me," he whispered breathlessly.

The air in Éponine's chest grew sharp. "What?" It was her turn to sound breathless. Since she'd found the receipt, she'd dreamed of this moment, not sure what she would do or how she would feel. Now that it happened, she knew that she couldn't have felt any other way except breathless.

Enjolras swallowed and pulled away, running his hand over her hair. "Marry me."

"I – "

At her hesitation, Enjolras paled. He held up his hands and rushed back to his office, shouting, "Wait a minute!" He came back seconds later, a tiny velvet box in hand. "It's not much, but"– He opened it to reveal a small, oval cut diamond ring sitting on a thin silver band – "I think – I don't really know what to say."

Éponine laughed and took the box from his hands, looking up. Her eyes filled with a sudden onslaught of tears. "Jack, it's beautiful."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, searching her eyes for any sort of sign. "So, will you?"

She nodded earnestly. "Of course I will." Cocking her head to the side, she smirked. "Do I have to put it on myself?"

Enjolras chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "No – no, I can do that." He took the box from her hand and slipped the ring out, pushing it slowly onto her finger. When the finger was finally at the end of her finger, Enjolras pulled back, a smile smile on his face.

"I love you," Éponine whispered. She looked up, grinning.

Enjolras swiped his hands down his face. "I would have never thought that – "

She nodded, gripping his shoulders. "I know. I know."

Enjolras kissed her softly, loosing his words entirely. "And you're sure about this?"

Éponine swatted his arm, laughing. "Yes, I am sure, Enjolras!"

He bent down and circled his arms around her back, burring his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you."

Éponine chuckled. "With a ring like this, I should hope so."

* * *

**Okay, well, this is 'Legacy.' I'm honestly not at all happy with this chapter, but I promised I would get it out today. Once again, I'm sorry about how the updates are going to go this time around.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Jess**


	2. In-Laws

**A/N: Let me completely candid with you all for a moment. I have no idea when I will next update. My motivation and inspiration for this story and my other are running incredibly thin. (Honestly, there is ****no**** plan when it comes to this story, besides maybe the end.) It**** might be because of my new project, but I'm really not entirely sure. That being said, I will **_**try **_**to update every once and awhile. I don't want to completely stop writing fanfiction; I've met too many fabulous people to do that. But once-in-a-blue-moon I will update – no schedule this time, folks. I sincerely apologize and hope that you can understand. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Two: _In-Laws_

_.::._

_June 9__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

"I called my parents yesterday." Enjolras looked up from his laptop and met Éponine's eyes across the living room. She slowly set her book down and raised an eyebrow. Enjolras took that as a sign to continue. "They're coming here, tomorrow or maybe later today. I don't really know."

Cheeks stained red, Enjolras stood up and began walking toward the kitchen. Éponine followed closely behind him. "Why on earth would you call your parents?"

Enjolras turned around from the fridge, his brow drawn downward. "They're my parents, Éponine."

Éponine rested a hand on Enjolras' shoulder and nodded, her lips growing tight. "I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were that close to them."

"I'm not." Enjolras sighed and closed the fridge door, turning away empty-handed. "I figured I should let them know their only son is getting married, though."

"And they're coming over today?"

Enjolras shrugged. "Or tomorrow. I didn't really catch what my mom said. She was talking way too fast." He chuckled and Éponine smiled weakly, her heart pounded with trepidation. She sincerely hoped it didn't show on her face how nervous she was.

"That's... great, Enjolras." Forcing her smile to grow wider, Éponine took his hand for a moment. "I'm sure they're wonderful. After all, they raised you." She nudged him with her shoulder and Enjolras nodded, pursing his lips.

"And I _am _pretty great."

Éponine dropped her hand away from his and rolled her eyes, heading back for the living room. "You're incorrigible, that's what." In response, Enjolras sprinted into the living room and grabbed Éponine by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed loudly, no doubt waking Gavroche up. "Jack, put me down!"

Enjolras stood still in the center of the living room, shaking his head. "Not until you admit that I'm probably the greatest guy you've ever met."

"That would be a lie and my mother told me never to lie, so – " Playfully, Enjolras lightly hit the base of her bottom; Éponine squirmed. "This is not fair! Please, put me down."

Enjolras smirked. "Not until you say it."

"I suppose you'll have to hold me like this forever then."

"I can do that."

Éponine groaned and went limp, shaking her head. She opened her mouth to say the words, but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Both Enjolras and Éponine went stiff at the same time. Through the front window, an older woman waved emphatically at Enjolras. Éponine's stomach twisted and her face lit on fire.

"Jack, is that your mom?" she asked, surprised at the calm tone in her voice.

Enjolras nodded, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth. "Yes."

"She can see us?"

"Most definitely."

"I hate you."

Enjolras quickly let go of Éponine and smoothed back his hair; Éponine felt her cheeks; they were definitely on fire. As he walked to the front door, Éponine gripped his hand, standing behind his shoulder. Her throat tightened as he gripped the doorknob.

"Enjolras, I can't do this," she whispered hurriedly. "Not after they just saw us like that."

Enjolras briefly turned around and nodded, his eyes widening. "You have to." He ripped open the door, and Éponine noticed the sudden change in his stature. He stood taller, broader almost. If it had been anyone else, Éponine knew he would have smiled at least a half-smile. But before his parents, he didn't smile at all. Éponine furrowed her brow, her heart pounding even faster. If he was going to retreat back into the shell she'd found him in, Éponine would have to facilitate _all _the conversation. There was no way she was going to let him get out of things that easy.

Enjolras' mother – petite, a graying blond, bright blue eyeshadow – stepped across the threshold, patting her son's cheek. "Oh, Jacky! It has been so long since I've seen you. Heck, you didn't even tell us that you moved all the way to Colorado when you did – "

Enjolras' back went rigidly straight now. Éponine slipped her hand from his and rubbed – what she hoped were – comforting circles along the base of his spine. "I'm sorry about that, Mother. Things were – "

"Crazy, yes. Axel told us." She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Éponine. For the briefest of seconds, Éponine caught the woman narrowing her eyes disapprovingly. She swallowed hard. "I'm Gloria," she finally said, extending her slim hand.

Éponine shook it, blinking quickly. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Enjolras. I'm... Éponine."

"Funny." The woman stepped all the way into the house, glancing up and down the ceiling and walls. "I haven't heard a thing about you – at least, not until Jacky called us yesterday."

Éponine clamped her jaw down tightly, any words escaping her. Enjolras turned around from speaking with his father, looping an arm around Éponine's waist; it felt anything but comforting. "Yes, Mother. I was going to – "

"But you didn't." Gloria sighed and shrugged. She fell down onto the couch in a dignified heap.

Enjolras clearly wasn't pleased, but kept on an indifferent face as he turned Éponine's attention toward his father. Enjolras' father stood a good two inches taller than his soon, making Éponine feel like a midget. His face held no sign of any emotion, but when he offered his hand and Éponine shook it, the slightest of smiles graced his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Éponine. I'm Auguste." He turned and gathered three large suitcases from off the porch; Éponine visibly blanched. They were staying – _fuck, _they were staying.

She swallowed and moved away from Enjolras, taking one of the suitcases form Auguste's hands. "Here – your room is upstairs. I can help you – "

Auguste shook his head, taking the suitcase back. "That won't be necessary. Just point me in the right direction."

Éponine nodded, sharing a look with Enjolras. "Up the stairs and to the left; the door at the end of the hall."

Auguste heaved the suitcases into his arms and, with surprising speed, headed up the stairs. Which left Gloria, Éponine, and Enjolras alone. Enjolras faced his mother, pulling his lips up for a tight smile.

"Well, Mother, how was your trip?" Enjolras took a seat in one of the wing-back chairs opposite the couch. Éponine sat on the arm-rest, placing Enjolras between herself and his mother. Éponine couldn't help but notice the woman held her book in her hands; she winced, counting to five slowly.

"Dreadful! I never did like flying, you know."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Enjolras glanced at Éponine and, for the first time that afternoon, smiled. Her muscles relaxed only slightly.

Gloria sent a peculiar look toward Éponine before saying, "Yes, well, you know how it is, don't you? Even if we were flying first class, it was a pain in the rear."

Enjolras could feel the tension crackling in the air. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on Éponine's knee. "Éponine is – "

The sound of feet pounding down the stairs brought Éponine's heart to a halting stop and everyone's head turning toward the staircase. When Gavroche appeared at the end of the stairs, clad only in a t-shirt and his underwear – unfortunately, _not _the boxer kind, Éponine was sure Gloria might faint. She, too, felt a little woozy.

"What's for breakfast?" Gavroche sauntered past the trio without even a glance toward them.

If was Enjolras who stopped him. "_Gavroche_." His tone, clearly a warning, brokered no argument. Éponine grimaced for Gavroche's sake. Enjolras had never gotten snippy with him; at least, not yet.

Gavroche stopped in his tracks and turned around, noticing Gloria, who sat on the coach, looking rather terrified. Gavroche blinked. "Hello," he said slowly.

"Gav, this is my mother. She's going to be... _staying_ with us for a while, just while we prepare for the wedding."

"Oh," Gav whispered, looking toward his sister. Éponine raised her eyebrows, making the slightest head-jerk toward the woman. "It's nice to meet you."

Gloria swallowed and smiled, the corner of her lip twitching. "Likewise, I'm sure."

"Why don't you go get your breakfast, Gav? And then go play downstairs?" Éponine really hoped sibling-vibe-mumbo-jumbo worked because she was sending a hell of a lot of them his way. To her relief, Gavroche nodded and walked away slowly. Auguste came down the stairs at that time, his breathing labored. He took a seat beside his wife, throwing an arm over the back of the couch.

"I just saw the most peculiar child in the hallway. Hardly any clothes on. He was still asleep it seemed because he didn't even notice me as I passed by." Auguste raised his eyebrows, glancing toward his son. Enjolras' grip on Éponine's knee tightened.

Gloria smiled, the smile condescending, as she said, "Auguste, that's Éponine's child, Gavroche."

It took everything in her power not to explode. Éponine slowly licked her lips; she could feel Enjolras' wide eyes boring into the side of her head as he shook his head ever so slightly. Éponine would gladly open her doors to Enjolras' parents; she would entertain them as guests; she would put up with their smirks and glances and – _God, _they hadn't even been in the house for half an hour yet! Éponine _would not _put up with Gloria making assumptions about her _brother_.

"Actually," Éponine said, calculating her words as she said them. "Gavroche is my younger brother."

This surprised Gloria even more than Éponine would have ever thought. She turned around, eyes dangerously wide. "Why does he live with you two? Where are his parents?"

Éponine answered her plain and simple. "Prison – for child abuse and drag trafficking."

Gloria audibly gasped, clearing appalled. In other situations, Éponine would have blushed and ducked her head, well-aware that her situation was embarrassing. She probably would have apologized and made some excuse. But Éponine wasn't like that anymore. She knew her situation was embarrassing; she knew it wasn't perfect. But that's what it was. And Gloria needed to be shocked once and while. Besides, it felt good to see the woman pale even further.

Enjolras took that as his cue to stand up, clapping his hands together. "Why don't we all go out for breakfast?"

Auguste tore his eyes away from Éponine, nodding. "Marvelous idea."

.::.

_June 9__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

After breakfast and a day of awkward interactions, Gloria and Auguste retired at exactly nine o'clock. Éponine and Enjolras were quick to follow their lead, exhausted after a day of tripping over their words and trying to keep Gav under control.

Éponine fell down face-first onto the bed, fighting back the tears that had been present nearly all day. She kicked off her shoes and groaned loudly into the bed comforter. Enjolras sighed and sat down beside her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

Éponine sat up, brushing the hair out of her face. "Don't apologize for them."

"For _her_, you mean?" Enjolras shook his head. "I forgot about how rude she is."

"If it makes you feel any better, my parents probably would have just stole something and left."

Enjolras chuckled ruefully and gathered Éponine up into his arms. "Are we doing this too fast?"

Éponine rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Doing what too fast?"

"Getting married."

Éponine was quiet for a minute. "No."

"Good, because I feel the same way." He kissed her hair, sighing again. "You're pretty great, kiddo."

Éponine sniffed, surprised at the feeling of tears on her cheeks. "Thanks, Jack."

He held her chin, tilting it upward so he could properly see her face. "We're gonna be fine." She nodded, closing her eyes. "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

.::.

_June 10__th__; Sonoma County, California._

.::.

Jason turned up in California with the expectation of seeing Éponine face-to-face in the house on the vineyard. His expectations fell seriously short.

The house was empty. The vineyard was empty.

Nothing.

Jason cursed loudly, pounding his fist against the side of the house. This wasn't good. He was about to turn around and leave when his foot crunched on something beneath his shoe. Jason frowned and bent down, pulling up a wadded up piece of paper. Slowly, he unfolded it.

Crudely written in the center of the page were two words. _Denver, Colorado._

Jason shoved the paper in his pocket. Whatever it meant, whoever had written it, Jason didn't care. He'd be on his way to Denver in the morning.


	3. Introductions

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. In the meantime, if you're on tumblr, I (accidentally) started an enjonine piece. You can find it on my tumblr; the link is on my page. I'd be honored if you checked it out!  
**

**(Also, there's no more accent over Eponine's name because something happened with my computer. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Three: _Introductions _

.::.

_June 12__th__; West Bath, Maine._

.::.

At ten o'clock in the morning, the phone rang in Combeferre's apartment. A collective groan sounded throughout the living room where eight men lay on the floor, sick with hangovers.

"Jehan, get the phone!"

"I can't feel my face – "

"Seriously, someone get that – "

"What if they got my test results back and I have – "

"Shut your trap, Joly. You do not have cancer, for God's sake!"

"_Jehan!"_

"I'm going. I'm going!" Jehan stood up on shaky limbs and hastened across the hardwood floor, his socks skidding as he came to a halt in front of the phone. "Hello?"

"_Jehan?"_

"Enjolras? Jack Enjolras?" Jehan pulled the phone away from his ear, a broad smile painted across his face. Five heads popped up from the floor, eagerly looking toward the phone.

"_Yeah, this is Enjolras – Eponine is here, too."_

Jehan gasped, clutching the phone harder as he yelled, "Eponine is there too?!"

With a heavy sigh, Enjolras said, _"Yes. Is – is 'Ferre there?"_

"Eponine! You found Eponine?!"At this, all seven men scrambled up from the floor – hangover or not. They rushed to Jehan's side, fighting to grab the phone from his hands.

"_Did no one tell you?"_

"There are real tears in my eyes, Jack – Courfeyrac, stop it!"

"_Could you put us on speakerphone, maybe?" _Eponine asked, chuckling softly.

"Wonderful idea, Eponine!" Courf yelled over Jehan's shoulder, shoving the skinner man out of the way. "There. Go ahead – we're listening."

From the back of the group, Grantaire stood on his tiptoes. "Hey, Ep!"

"_Oh my god," _Enjolras groaned; the group could practically see him shaking his head. Eponine spoke next: _"Hi, guys!"_

The small room erupted into chaotic noise as each man professed their undying love for both Eponine and Enjolras, how surprised they were to hear her, and lamented about how no one had told them she had been found. It was a good five minutes before Enjolras literally had to yell through the phone to get them to shut up.

"_Well, we have some news for you," _Eponine said, her tone light and slightly clipped with nerves.

The air in the room stilled. "Yeah?" Bahorel squeaked.

After a few seconds, Enjolras and Eponine spoke at the same time: _"We're getting married!"_

Bossuet hit his head off the wall he was jumping up and down with so much excitement. Jehan's scream nearly pierced Joly's eardrum. Bahorel cried a little (but would go to his grave denying it). Combeferre and Grantaire shot each other knowing smiles and Courfeyrac jumped onto the couch, roaring with excitement.

"_Wait! Wait! That's not it!"_

Feuilly grabbed the phone, lifting it above his head. "There's more!"

With a whimper, Jehan clutched his forehead. "She's pregnant," he whispered, tears shining in his eyes.

"_The wedding is in West Bath!"_

Jehan passed out.

.::.

_June 12__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Enjolras hung up, rubbing his eyes as he shook his head. Eponine wiped the tears from her eyes, laughing as she leaned back against the headboard. "I think they took that pretty well," she said, laughter bubbling from her stomach once more.

Enjolras scoffed. "I forgot how expressive they can be."

"Did Grantaire and 'Ferre really not tell them you found me?"

"I guess not." He shrugged and turned around. "Are you sure you want to have the wedding there?"

Eponine nodded, smiling. "All of our friends our there – "

"What about Adri – "

Eponine slid off the bed, pulling up her pajama bottoms from the floor. She grabbed Enjolras' shirt from beside them and shrugged it on. "She's no longer my friend."

Enjolras nodded solemnly and blew out a short breath as he turned to grab some clothes from his drawer. The door opened and Gloria peeked her head in. "Breakfast is – "

With a shriek, Enjolras whirled around, blushing deeply as he covered himself with a pillow from off the floor. "_Mother!"_

Eponine covered her mouth and turned to the side, hiding her laughter. Gloria laughed and waved her hand. "Nothing I haven't seen before, little love." She glanced at Eponine and her smile became a sneer. "Apparently, nothing _she _hasn't seen either."

"_Mother!"_

Gloria held up her hands and took a step back. "Sorry, sorry. Breakfast is ready. And you'd better come down quick because Gavroche has eaten all of the pancakes almost." She closed the door behind her and Eponine turned around, dissolving into fits of laughter all over again.

Enjolras pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt, chucking the pillow in his hand at her face, a deep scowl on his mouth. "Shut up," he mumbled, slamming his drawer shut.

"Look, your mom may be a total bitch, but she's hilarious."

Enjolras shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No, she's rude and imposing – "

"And hilarious."

Enjolras clamped his jaw tightly and threw open the door. As Eponine passed him, she grabbed his elbow. "She's not going to be happy when we tell her the wedding isn't here."

"She's not happy about the wedding at all, so she can shove it." Enjolras bent forward and kissed her, making a face as he pulled back.

"I guess you're right." She bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen, ruffling Gav's hair. The boy looked up and grinned, shoveling his face with pancakes. Auguste held a cup of coffee out toward his son, who took it with a tight grin.

"Your mother had quite the story to tell as she came downstairs," the older man said, glancing toward his wife. Gloria looked up from the magazine at the kitchen table.

"I'm sure," Enjolras said slowly, giving a pointed look to his mother as he cocked his head toward Gavroche.

"You mean the story about you being naked? Yeah, I heard that one."

Eponine sighed and poured herself a cup of tea, standing protectively by her brother's side. Since the day Enjolras' parents had arrived, Auguste had become quite pleasant. Eponine enjoyed talking with him, and he didn't seem too opposed to her engagement to Enjolras. It was Gloria that was the problem. She constantly stuck her nose in every relatively private conversation Enjolras and Eponine attempted to have. She had already started planning their wedding down to the last detail – even Eponine's dress – and given the people actually getting married little to no say.

"Great," Enjolras whispered, piling up his plate with pancakes. He sat down across from his mother and looked at Eponine. "So, Mother, we have something we'd like to tell you?"

Gloria looked between her son and her son's fiancee. "She's pregnant?"

Auguste sputtered, clearing his throat. "Gloria!"

"I'm sorry! Merely a question. If it's not that, then what?"

"We're not going to have the wedding here," Enjolras said slowly.

Gloria raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Eponine went to Enjolras' side and rubbed his shoulder. "No. We were planning on going back to West Bath."

Auguste smiled first. "That's lovely idea. All your friends, Enjolras, and – "

Gloria held up her hand. "But we already chose a venue?"

Eponine looked at Enjolras for a moment and then shook her head. "Actually, _you _picked a venue. All of our friends are in West Bath. We'd like to have it there."

"I suppose I'll have to let go of the deposit then."

Eponine heart sank to the pit of her stomach. "Deposit?"

"What deposit?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, Gloria. What deposit?" Auguste stepped forward, taking the seat beside his wife's.

"I put a deposit down on the venue," Gloria said innocently. "I thought we'd agreed on it."

Enjolras curled his hand around Eponine's wrist so tightly she thought it might break. "You what?"

Gloria rolled her eyes. "You heard me, Jacky."

"How could you do that, Mother?"

Feigning innocence, Gloria shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I was being helpful – "

"_Helpful?_" Enjolras let go of Eponine's wrist and stood up.

"Jack," Eponine whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have been nothing but the opposite of helpful since you got here three days ago, Mother!"

Auguste looked up sharply. "Jack, do not speak to your mother in that tone."

Color stained Enjolras' cheeks and his stance slackened. "Eponine and I want to get married in West Bath, not Colorado!"

"Well, Jack, you should have told me – "

Gavroche pattered to Eponine's side, tugging her shirt sleeve. "Uh, Eponine."

Waving him away, Eponine whispered, "Not now, Gav."

"I did tell you that. You just didn't listen! Like usual."

Auguste stood up abruptly, pointing a stern finger at his son. "I am not going to ask you again, Enjolras!"

"Eponine, really, you need to come to the door," Gavroche said, nervously glancing at the arguing adults.

"What is it?" Eponine looked sternly at her brother, keeping a firm hand on Enjolras' arm.

With face brimming with contained excitment, Gavroche answered. "It's Jason."

Eponine blinked. "What?" she breathed, pushing Gavroche over a step.

"Jason – he's at the door."

"You're kidding?"

Gavroche shook his head. "No. Just go look for yourself."

She didn't have to be told twice. Eponine fled out of the kitchen and through the living room, ignoring the comments of Enjolras and his parents. Sure enough, Jason stood in the doorway, anxiously rubbing his hands together. Eponine stopped in the center of the living room, breathing heavily.

She'd never thought she'd see him again, but there he was and... things, _feelings_ unearthed that she'd forgotten about. He looked the same – maybe thinner – but everything about him was the same: the same disheveled back hair, the same stupid polo shirt she hated, the same scuffed tennis shoes.

"Jason?"

He faced her and instantly took a step forward, but stopped himself, his face contorted in concern. He took in her standing there, dressed in Enjolras' clothes, her hair mused from sleep and other activities. "Eponine."

Unbidden, tears sprung to Eponine's eyes as she threw herself at him, clinging tightly to his neck. Jason relaxed and folded her against his body, hesitantly touching the back of her head. He whispered something against her skin, but Eponine didn't catch the words. He breathed heavily against her neck and Eponine couldn't tell whether he was crying or laughing or simply having a difficult time breathing because of the thin air. Behind her, she heard Gav drag Enjolras into the living room, of course followed by his parents.

"Who is this?" Gloria asked, no doubt pulling a rude face.

Eponine forced herself to pull away from Jason. She wiped at the stray tears on her cheeks and sighed, holding his arm tightly. She spoke directly to Enjolras, who regarded her with a peculiar stare, when she said, "This is Jason Renolds."

Jason stood straighter, smiling through tight lips. "Hello."

"Who is he?" Gloria asked again, raising her eyebrows.

Blinking, Eponine glanced up at him, question swimming through her head, feelings pooling in her stomach. "An old... friend, you could say."

"Her ex-husband." Enjolras' dead-pan voice caught Eponine off-guard; really, it caught everyone off-guard. Eponine's stomach clenched as Enjolras stared at her, his eyes deathly cold.

"Is that true?" Gloria glanced between her son and Eponine, moving to take his hand. Her voice sounded soft, pity-filled even.

Eponine nodded. There was no point in lying. "Yes."

"I don't.." Gloria frowned. "I don't understand."

Enjolras wrenched his hand out of his mother's grasp and took several steps forward, vibrating with anger. Eyes wide, Eponine took a step back, ramming into Jason, who took a protective hold on her shoulder. Enjolras saw the fear in Eponine's eyes, but what he focused on was Jason's hold on her shoulder.

"Jack," Eponine whispered, pulling herself free of Jason.

Enjolras stopped at the base of the stairs, staring up toward their bedroom door. "I think I might go on a run." Before Eponine could stop him, he bounded up the stairs two at a time. Eponine's hand fell away from the banister, her heart trembling in her chest. She felt Jason touch the ends of her hair and – unwillingly – her stomach fluttered.

"Would you please explain yourself?" Gloria took a step forward, her hands on her hips.

Eponine opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She turned to Jason and he looked at her with such warmth she wanted to puke. "I need – I need to – " She swallowed, the world spinning slightly.

Jason grabbed her shoulders as she lurched forward. "Eponine?"

"Please, just – just give me a moment." And with that, she fled from the house.


	4. Exercise

**A/N: Wow! An update in two days – **_**unheard of! **_**I updated this evening because I'm going to a family reunion starting Friday, but I'll be away tomorrow and Thursday visiting old friends.**

**Remember to tell me what you think. I'm really excited to hear from you this chapter!**

**(Shamful plug for my new story I posted on a surge of energy: **_**All Lies. **_**It's an e/e federal agent au. Go check it out!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Four: _Exercise_

.::.

_June 12__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

In Eponine's neighborhood, there was a large pond. Complete with ducks and a walking trail that curved around the body of water and into the surrounding grove of trees, it was probably the most relaxing place Eponine knew of. It was also somewhere she could run to get away from the world – and run to it she did. Sprinting out of the house, she fled down the sidewalk, legs pumping. She was well aware of the fact that Jason was following close behind her; she could hear his difficulty breathing in the thin Colorado air as he chased after her.

She took a sharp right, veering into the trees, away from the spying elders in their backyards and Jason followed right after her, his hands falling to his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. Eponine brushed the hair out of her face, rather out of breath herself. Jason slowly stood up after a few seconds, putting his hands behind his head.

"What the hell?" he breathed, swallowing hard. "My lungs feel like they're going to explode!"

Eponine frowned and took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I have – to – " He shook his head, falling onto the ground. "This air is so damn thin!"

"You didn't answer my question."

Sighing, Jason leaned his head back against the tree he rested on. "I have to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Eponine asked sharply. When he stood up, she took another step back. "Warn me about _what_, Jason?!"

Instead of answering, Jason reached out and grabbed Eponine's shoulders, smashing his lips against hers. Eponine struggled at first, but when she felt him pin her up against a tree, she relented. His lips felt like heaven and Eponine felt herself giving in. She hadn't thought of Jason _that _way since the night Ryan was shot. But feeling his lips move against hers, she was brought back to that night and the contentment she'd felt before the storm, much like her life at the moment. Slow and methodical, he kissed her. Eponine weaved her hands into his hair and sighed against his mouth. After several moments, she pulled away, pressing her forehead against his.

"Jason, I'm getting married," she whispered.

He bent forward and kissed her again. "To Enjolras?"

"Yes." She kept her eyes shut. Guilt pooled into her stomach and hammered against her heart. Enjolras would hate her when she told him what she'd just done; but she couldn't keep it from him, not when they were getting married.

"I never meant – This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

Jason forcefully pushed himself away. "We were supposed to stay married and – and I was supposed to _protect_ you."

"You did protect me," she said, shaking her head. "We just met a few bumps along the way."

Jason ran his hands through his hair, turning away from her. "I went back to D.C., that's partially why I'm here." He turned around, facing her again. "I become a bartender and, anyway, I came here to warn you about something."

Eponine noted the nerves in his face and she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers despite everything in nature that warned her not to. "What is it?"

"Your fath – "

"Eponine!"

Eponine dropped Jason's hand at the sound of Enjolras' voice and turned around. He stood on the walkway, drenched in sweat from his run. She hadn't realized that she and Jason had been talking – _kissing –_ for so long.

"Jack," she breathed. "Jason was just telling me – "

Enjolras nodded, staring daggers into Jason's forehead. "I'm sure you were doing a lot of talking, yes. My parents just left a message on my cell – they left."

Eponine's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Enjolras nodded, pulling out his phone, shoving it into her hands. "Yes. It seems that they can't – they _won't _stay near a son who doesn't tell them the truth."

"What about the wedding – " Eponine stared at the long text message from Gloria, shaking her head. When she locked eyes with Enjolras, her stomach clenched. His eyes looked oddly dead – something she hadn't seen since she first met him.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. He was going to call the wedding off because of her one stupid, _stupid _mistake.

"I think we should sort out some things before we continue planning the wedding," he said.

"But, Jack – "

Enjolras cut her off as he began backing away toward the house. "Jason, you are welcome to stay in town at one of the motels. We'll be in contact. I've got some work to do, Eponine, so I'll see you for supper."

Eponine rushed out onto the walkway, her heart stopping. "Jack, wait!" Tears blurred her vision, blocking him from her eyes as he jogged away. "_Enjolras!_"

He didn't stop. And when she turned around to throw herself at Jason, to beat him into a pulp, he was heading the opposite direction.

.::.

_June 12__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Eponine sat at the dinner table alone, the dim light of the kitchen wearing on her eyes. Jason had showed up at the house half an hour after she returned home from the park. He apologized for kissing her, making a mess of things, and for even showing up at all, but when Eponine broached the topic of what he came to warn her about, he shook his head.

"We can talk about it another time," he had said, backing away from the front porch. He gave her his phone number and told her to call him once Enjolras had cooled down. Eponine had promised she would - _if _Enjolras ever cooled down.

Gavroche left to spend the night at a friend's house, his emotions way out of whack when he saw Jason in the foyer. Enjolras never showed up to dinner. Sitting alone with her Caeser salad, Eponine stared blankly across the table.

God, she loved Enjolras.

She loved everything about him: his fiery temper, his soft side, his kisses, his ass.

If he left her because of what he assumed – even if it was true – she wouldn't make it. Well, of course, she would survive, but she loved him so completely she knew in her heart there would _never _be another.

As she gathered her uneaten food and poured it into a container, placing it in the fridge, she rubbed her eyes and leaned against the counter. When she heard the front door open, she stood up so fast her back cracked. Sure enough, as she hoped, Enjolras walked into the kitchen, unaware of her presence.

When he saw her, though, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "I love you."

He sighed, his chest expanding at the movement.

Tears pricked her eyelids when he didn't respond. "I love you," she repeated.

"I know."

Eponine's throat tightened; he hadn't said it back. "Okay."

"And Jason?"

"In town."

"Eponine – "

"Jack – "

"You go first," Enjolras said, crossing into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Eponine didn't have to think twice before uttered the two _monumental_ words. For so long, she'd never been able to apologize to anyone. Her pride was too large, too breakable; but for Enjolras, she would do anything - even apologize.

Enjolras licked his lips slowly, casting his eyes downward. "For what?"

Eponine's cheeks burned with red. "You know – "

Enjolras crossed around the island and slapped his hand against the counter. The movement, so unlike his previous calculated ones, made her jump. "I want to hear you say it."

"Enjolras, please – "Eponine felt her jaw slacken.

He ground his jaw down tightly and roughly grabbed Eponine's upper arm, pulling her toward him at an awkward angle; Eponine grunted. "_No. _I want you to tell me, Eponine, _what _you did with Jason! I want you to tell me how you _kissed _him, how you probably _writhed _against him, how you enjoyed every _second _of it, but didn't think – "

Shards of pain burst through Eponine's veins, crashing into her heart and soul. She closed her eyes against his words, wishing she could jam her ears closed. "Stop," she pleaded. "Jack, stop."

What she had done was wrong, she knew, but hearing him say the words, hurt all the more.

He shoved her away and she fell against the counter, her back colliding sharply with the corner. Her back arched and she cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks. Enjolras stalked toward her, grabbing her shoulders, his fingernails digging into her flesh. She thought she saw tears in his eyes, but couldn't tell if that was just her imagination.

"I have given up _everything _to be with you, Eponine! Do you hear me – _everything_! And this is how you repay me? You fly away at the first sight of your _ex-husband _and throw yourself at him – "

Eponine felt her knees go weak against the grip on her shoulders, but anger surged into her mind. Roughly, she tore herself away from his grasp. "Let go of me!" Angrily, she jabbed a finger in his face. "Do you know how much I have gone through, Enjolras?! Do you know how much _I_ have given up to be with _you_?!"

"I don't want to hear about it," Enjolras yelled, cutting her off.

"I made a mistake, Jack! I'm sorry, but you can't talk to me this way – "

"We're getting married, Eponine! I'm to be your _husband _and you my _wife_. How could you go and – and – betray my trust like this?"

"Do you think that I planned on having Jason show up? I never thought I'd see him again!"

"But when you did, you _kissed _him!"

"Enjolras, I am sorry!"

Enjolras wiped the tears off of his cheeks and shook his head, turning away. "You can sleep on the couch tonight. We'll talk in the morning," he seethed, stepping away. "Good night, Eponine."

As he walked away, she stumbled after him. "I love you," she breathed one last time, trying to pound the thought into his skull.

He turned around at the staircase and a softness spread across his features. He opened his mouth and she could see the words on the tip of his tongue. _Say it_, she willed, her heart trembling. But his mouth shut abruptly when the phone rang.

_Jason. _

Enjolras pounded up the steps and slammed the door behind him. With a weary sigh, Eponine went back to the kitchen and pulled the phone off the receiver. Sure her voice was thick with emotion, she cleared her throat and pushed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Eponine. It's Jason, I'm sorry – "_

"You shouldn't be calling." Eponine kept her voice hard.

"_I know! I'm sorry."_

"What is it then?"

"_I can't keep this in any longer – "_

"Jason, don't you dare!"

He continued speaking, despite her protests. _"__Your father is here. In Colorado. He's coming to find you, Eponine."_

Nothing could have prepared her for that blow.

After a long tense moment, she managed to squeak a simple: "What?"

"_Your father is on his way to get you. Just like he promised."_


	5. Pieces

**A/N: Happy early birthday to **_**Just a Guest **_**whose birthday is tomorrow! Love hearing from you (and I wish you would get an account so we could talk!). **

**Please leave a review and let me know if there is anything you want to see happen in the upcoming chapters regarding the wedding or anything else! I really want to know. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Five: _Pieces_

.::.

_June 11__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Enjolras heard Eponine's gut-wrenching scream from the upstairs bathroom. He stood as naked as the day he was born in their shared bathroom, towelling himself dry from his much-needed shower. The scream punched his gut and for a split second, he wondered if Eponine was merely trying to get his attention. But the scream had sounded so _harsh_, so pure in essence and emotion that he couldn't just stand there like a dolt without going to her.

His heart hurt terribly from what he'd seen earlier in the day. Even if it was from afar, there was no denying that he'd seen Eponine kissing Jason while he took his run. His body still vibrated with feeling, but his anger had dissolved into disappointment and pain. Raw pain that sliced him like a knife.

But he loved Eponine. He hadn't been able to tell her, as much as she had told him; but with every fiber of his being he _loved _her.

He realized then that a significant amount of time had passed since her scream had split the air. With hurried breath, he forewent the shirt and underclothes, shoving on a pair of sweatpants as he stumbled through the door. It was as if he was flying as he rushed down the stairs, his feet barely touching the wood.

He crashed into the kitchen, catching sight of her, the phone pressed against her ear, leaning over the sink. She murmured something he didn't catch and he wondered if it was Jason she was talking to. Probably; when the phone had rung, her eyes widened, as if she'd been expecting the call. Still, her shoulders shook terribly and when she raised her hand to wipe at her brow, he saw a trail of blood leading from the tip of her finger to the inside of her palm.

She hadn't heard him come in.

Enjolras took a step forward, reaching out his hand for her shoulder. "Eponine," he said softly, wanting to do anything but scare her. For a moment, he forced himself to shove away their problems. She needed his help, his comfort, his love – that much was obvious. Fighting could wait for later.

When his hand came in contact with her shoulder, she jumped, the phone clattering into the sink. Eponine whirled around, a look of horror painted onto her face. His hand fell from her shoulder and the fear in her eyes worried him.

Was it him she was afraid of?

That was the last thing that he wanted.

Gently, he cupped her face in his hands. Her shoulders tensed and a single tear dropped from the corner of her eye. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "Eponine, what is it?"

She raised her eyes from the floor and met his. "My father."

Enjolras furrowed his brow. He couldn't remember the last time Eponine mentioned her father. In fact, he couldn't remember if she had ever mentioned her father – _ever. _But something in her eyes did not bode well with him.

"What about your father?"

Eponine choked back a sob and held her hand against her mouth. "He's here. He's coming and they're going to – " With those few words, she dissolved in his arms, falling onto her knees. Enjolras caught her as best he could, caught in an awkward hold with half his body bent at the waist and his knees bent at an uncomfortable angle. Enjolras lifted Eponine into his arms, carrying her to the couch in the living room. Once seated, he rearranged her so her head rested on his shoulder and ran his hand through her hair.

"Tell me," he said simply; it wasn't a request.

After a long moment, Eponine drew in a shaky breath between her teeth. She shifted, burrowing her head into Enjolras' shoulder. "That's where this all started," she whispered, wrapping her arm tightly around his.

"Your father?"

She nodded. "My parents beat Gav and I when we were little" – Enjolras' arms tightened around her – "and when I finally testified against them and they were found guilty, he promised to get back at me for – " With a breathy sob, she shook her head.

Slowly, Enjolras ran his fingertips over her skin, checking for any trace of past violence. She trembled in his arms and he put aside all qualms with Jason. They could sort things out later – much later, if need be. He let her cry, and it wasn't until the phone rang fifteen minutes later, that he had to drag himself away from her side. Glancing over his shoulder at Eponine wiped her red cheeks, he picked up the phone from the inside of the sink.

"Hello?"

"_Enjolras?"_

Enjolras' jaw didn't clench when he heard Jason's voice on the other end of the line. Instead, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Jason!"

"_How is she?"_

Enjolras held out his hand for hers when she re-entered the kitchen. "She's going to be fine." Eponine curled in against his side and pressed her lips against his neck. Enjolras felt his eyes flutter closed as she moved her mouth to the spot just behind his ear.

"_I think we should talk, man,_" Jason continued. _"Not about.. today, but about what we need to do. I'm assuming she told you?"_

Enjolras' hold on Eponine's waist tightened as her mouth moved closer to his and he held back a small groan. "Yes, and I – I agree, but I – "

"_Tomorrow_," Jason cut in. _"Let's meet for breakfast."_

Eponine's mouth met the corner of Enjolras' and he mumbled a quick word of agreement and a goodbye, throwing the phone onto the counter. With fierce determination and ragged breath, he grabbed her waist and pulled her up, sitting her on the island counter. Instead of attack her face and neck with kisses like they both wanted him to, Enjolras clasped her face in his hands, his eyes boring into hers with intensity.

"I'm not going to tell _anything _happen to you, do you understand?" Eponine closed her eyes, a few tears slipping from the corner. She nodded, her hands clasping Enjolras' shoulders, palming at his bare skin. "I said: Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes, I understand!"

"Good." He slammed his lips against hers and drew her as close to him as possible. They fought for control and eventually, Enjolras let Eponine win. When they were spent and sprawled out against the kitchen floor (Going up the stairs was far too much work.), Eponine lifted her head from Enjolras' chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, brushing the hair off her sweaty forehead.

Enjolras pulled himself up onto his elbows, sighing. With the softest eyes he could muster, he stared at her broken face. "I forgive you, okay? Let's just forget about it. We have too much to worry about now."

Eponine breathed a sigh of relief, her head falling to his chest again. "I love you."

Enjolras steeled his chest and gritted his teeth, patting her shoulder. He still couldn't say it.

.::.

_June 12__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

The next morning, Enjolras and Eponine met Jason for breakfast at a small diner in the heart of Denver. Enjolras placed his hand in the small of Eponine's back as they walked toward Jason, who stood outside the booth he'd chosen. Once seated, after awkward hellos, Enjolras got right to business.

"What do you know about him?"

Eponine looked up from her tea, anxiously glancing between Jason and Enjolras. Though Enjolras had put off the inevitable conversation she knew was bound to come, and though she was thankful for that considering the current circumstances, the harshness in his tone grated on her ears and pleasant mood.

Jason swallowed his bite of eggs. "Um – not much actually." He glanced at Eponine, offering her a weak smile; he turned back to look at Enjolras when the other man threw a possessive arm over the back of Eponine's chair. "What they told me when we first... got married was that Arnold Thenardier was locked up for good; he wouldn't be an issue."

Enjolras clenched his jaw tightly, narrowing his eyes. "And now?"

"Obviously, he's an issue."

Enjolras opened his mouth to snap, but Eponine cut him off. "What I'd like to know if how you came to find out that my father is out. How can you be so sure?"

Jason sighed deeply and retold the story of how 'Parnasse and Max had found him; how they'd beaten him up outside the bar; how he'd been in the hospital for a week with no recollection of what he'd told them. He told them how he'd gone to California, thinking Eponine was still there with Tanner, and how there'd been a piece of paper with _"Denver, Colorado" _written on it. And how Arnold Thenardier's story was splattered all over the news – apparently, Eponine didn't pay too much attention to the six o'clock news every evening.

When he was finished, Enjolras turned his gaze toward Eponine. "Well?"

Eponine pushed her uneaten plate of food away, rubbing her face. "Sounds like my father. Sounds like Ben. Sounds like... Max." She shuddered briefly, remembering the last time she'd spoken to Max, breaking his heart while he lay in a hospital bed pouring out his love for her.

"What do we do?" was Enjolras' next question, directed to Jason.

Jason shrugged. "We wait."

With a scoff, Enjolras shook his head. "We can't just wait."

"We have to," Jason said, licking his lips. "Thenardier will come to us. It won't do any good to search him out – we have no idea where he is."

Eponine couldn't help but agree. Gently, she put Enjolras' hand in hers. "So for now, we wait. Besides, he probably knows where we are – he's got people everything. Waiting is the best choice for the time being."

Jason cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter. "Besides, you have the wedding to plan, don't you?"

Enjolras slipped his hand out of Eponine's grasp and nodded. "Yes."

Eponine chewed on her lower lip, flexing her fingers. "Thank you, Jason."

He nodded. "I'll be here until everything... goes down. And try not to worry, okay, Eponine? Everything will be fine."

"You know where to find us," she said, nudging Enjolras out of the booth. "We need to go pick up Gavroche, so we'll talk to you later, all right?"

Enjolras dropped some money on the table; he shoved his hands into his pocket. "See you later." Eponine opened her mouth to say goodbye, but Enjolras took her elbow tightly and walked toward the front door. Just before they left, she looked over her should, noting Jason's somber face. She waved at him, smiling weakly.

What a mess they were in.

.::.

_June 12__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

It wasn't until later that evening that Enjolras finally picked up the phone and called Combeferre.

After breakfast, Enjolras and Eponine had gone their separate ways – Eponine to pick up her brother and Enjolras to work. Dinner had been the same as the day before: spent alone in his office. Even after the conversation he'd had with Eponine the night before, and even after he'd told her he'd forgiven her, something held him back.

Something wasn't the same. It used to be that every time he saw her, his chest would fill with happiness and contentment. He used to feel light-headed and weak at the knees when she told him she loved him. Now, when he saw her, he was what she'd done; he saw what her father had done to her – he saw her past. And when she said that she loved him, he couldn't even tell her the same words because nothing made sense to him anymore.

And that was a scary feeling.

Combeferre picked up after two rings. _"Enjolras?"_

"Eponine's ex-husband showed up yesterday and she made-out with him in the park. Then, she found out her father is back in town and he could potentially do serious harm to her and Gavroche."

Combeferre cleared his throat after a moment. _"That's a lot to swallow."_

"I know."

"_Have you talked to her about it?"_

"The ex-husband thing? Or the father thing?"

"_Both?"_

"No. Well, not really. Yes and no." Briefly, he thought of their excursions on the kitchen floor the night before. That definitely wasn't talking about things.

"_There's your problem." _Combeferre took a bite of something, but continued. _"What about the wedding?"_

Enjolras sighed and ran a hand over his face, looking up when Eponine walked past the bedroom door, her arms full of laundry. "I – I don't know about that anymore either, to be honest."

"_Enjolras, you need to talk to her. I don't know anything about her father, but it doesn't sound good. If you're going to get married, you need to be honest. She'll appreciate that, I think."_

"You're right – "

"_I usually am."_

"– but I can't."

Combeferre faltered, his chuckle ending abruptly. _"What?"_

Curling his fist into his hair, Enjolras stood up from the edge of the bed, turning his back to Eponine as she walked into the bedroom. He lowered his voice and hunched his shoulders. "I just can't, okay? Something is... I'll talk to you later."

"_Jack, you can't just hang up when – "_

Enjolras hung up the phone and turned around. Eponine stood by her side of the bed, staring at him with wide eyes. "Is everything okay?" she asked, fingering the edge of her pillow.

Enjolars nodded too fast. "Yeah."

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced.

"I think I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. I know that I snore, so I don't want to bother you..."

Eponine's eyes flashed with hurt. He didn't snore at all. "All right."

Sluggishly, he grabbed his pillow from off the bed and headed out into the hall. As he closed the door, he tried not to listen to the sounds of Eponine crying.

.::.

_June 13__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Max rolled over on his side, the motel bed squeaking under his weight. He sighed and waved away yet another fruit fry. The moon pierced through the thin curtains, slicing across his face. Yet another sleepless night while 'Parnasse snored away in the bed beside him.

How many weeks had they been in Denver? Two? Three?

He couldn't remember.

Thenardier had been more than enraged when they got to California and turned up empty-handed. A single man lived in the house where Eponine had supposedly lived, and after Thenardier threatened to end his life, he'd admitted to being Eponine's new protector – Tanner something-or-other. He'd told them that Eponine and Gavroche had fled to Colorado with someone they met up with at the airport. That was all he knew.

Max had tried to get out of it – the plot. He knew what Thenardier had in store for Eponine once they found her was sick and twisted. And over time, his resentment toward her had faded. But when he shared his feelings with Ben on the plane to Colorado, 'Parnasse had glowered and told him quite simply that there was no going back once involved with The Tear Clan.

So Max had stayed.

And now, he was holed up in the crummiest motel imaginable and he would be for the foreseeable future. Thenardier was in no rush – he'd made that clear. He knew _exactly _where Eponine was and _exactly _who she was living with. "It's only a matter of time," he always said, picking away at his nails, feet propped up on the wobbling table in his motel room. They spent their days watching the news and game shows and buying food at the corner gas station. Everyday Thenardier said, "A couple more days now." But a couple of days would pass and still no movement.

But Max could feel the tension in the air and he could tell Thenardier was ready to pounce.

And the sooner, the better.


	6. Light Feet

**A/N: ****Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to get out. I've neglected my personal project far too much and had to crank out some stuff on that for a bit. Also, this chapter is sort of a filler, sort of not. I dunno – it's confusing.**

**As always, feel free to leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Six: _Light Feet_

.::.

_June 14__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

The conversation was brief.

"Hey, Jehan."

"_Enjolras! Good to hear from you again. We're really excited about the wedding, you know. Heck, even Bahorel is – "_

Enjolras cleared his throat, leaning back in his office chair. "Yeah, about that.."

Jehan paused. _"__Is everything okay, Enj?"_

Running a hand down his weary face, Enjolras looked around his office. A picture of Eponine, Gavroche, and himself rested on the corner of his desk. Swallowing hard, he adjusted it. "We just decided to postpone the wedding for a while, that's all."

"_Did you call the wedding off completely, did you?" _

Enjolras faltered. "No."

"_Well – "_

"And when we do get married, we'll be getting married here... in Colorado."

"_Okay." _Jehan's voice lacked the usual chip air it held and Enjolras sighed deeply.

"That's it. If – if you could let everyone else know – "

"_Sure. Anything."_

"All right – well, that's all. Thanks, Jehan."

"_Mhmm. You're welcome."_

"Goodbye."

That was the first time Jehan had ever hung up on anyone without saying goodbye.

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Enjolras had been sleeping in the guest bedroom since the fight. Eponine couldn't deny it any longer: she missed him. He passed through his day as if she didn't exist, barely holding up a conversation with her when absolutely necessary. The wedding had officially been postponed to God-knew-when. The only good thing about that decision was that Eponine hadn't even started planning.

No new news about her father appeared and she lived in constant fear that she would come home from work to see him sitting in her living room. Her nightmares had begun again, too. But this time, they were worse than they had ever been before. Before, her nightmares had been childish: clowns and heights and giant spiders that ate her in her sleep. Now, not only did her father and his men plague her sleep, but Ryan's death repeated itself over and over, along with flashes of Enjolras leaving her in the dust. She woke up screaming every time. The first night, Enjolras had fled to her room, just as Jason had done. But he didn't stay. When he saw that she was alright, he'd gone back to the guest bedroom, his shoulders slumped.

Every night after that, it was Gavroche that came to her side.

This night was no different. She'd been dreaming of Ryan again, and in her mind, everything seemed much louder, much worse, everything covered in much more blood. She woke up with a shrill scream, sweat seeming to cover every inch of her body. Gavroche burst through her door several seconds later.

"You okay, 'Ponine?"

She considered nodding her head, but as she saw past his shoulder at the guest door, which remained shut, she shook her head relentlessly, her hair falling every which way. Gavroche entered her room, leaving the door ajar. He climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his slim arms around Eponine's shoulder. She trembled, and try as she might, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Eponine laid back down, Gavroche's head falling onto her shoulder, and she cried.

It wasn't until much later, when she'd composed herself, that either of them spoke.

"What's going on?"

Eponine looked down, meeting Gavroche's innocent face. She hadn't told him about their father; she hadn't told him about what she'd done with Jason. He knew nothing. Guilt bubbled in her stomach. "Father's back," she said at last, her throat raw from sobbing.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And I kissed Jason the other day – Enjolras saw."

Gavroche drew in a sharp breath, shaking his head. "That's not good."

"No, it's not."

"Is that why he's not talking to you?"

Eponine nodding, feeling a fresh round of tears spring to her eyes. "Yes."

Gavroche sat up and ruffled his hair. Eponine follow suit, noting how much he needed a hair cut. "Well, if you makes you feel any better, I still love you."

Eponine wrapped her arms tightly around Gavroche's body, sobbing. "I love you too," she whispered. Pushing him away, she wiped the tears off her cheeks and cleared her throat. "Even if everything falls apart and Jack – Well, we'll always have each other, yeah?"

Gavroche nodded, punching her shoulder gently. "Sure! You okay now? 'Cause I'd like to go back to sleep." He grinned sheepishly, inching off the bed.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead!" Eponine ruffled his hair one last time and he snickered, rushing out of the room. Eponine groaned and fell back with a huff against her pillows. Gavroche should leave. Being in Colorado wasn't safe for him anymore. Hell, it wasn't safe for _her _anymore, but she had her demons to face and she would face them. But she wouldn't let Gav get hurt along the way. If Ryan were still alive, he'd be the first person she'd call, see if her brother could spend a few weeks with him, but Ryan was stone cold dead.

Maybe Grantaire could watch him. Not the best role-model, but he'd do.

She was just about to pick up her phone and call him before she forgot when a timid knock on her door stopped her. "Gav, I said you could go back to bed. What is – "

"Not Gav."

Eponine turned slowly, meeting Enjolras' eyes. She steeled herself. "Hi."

He forewent a greet and took a timid step into the room. "Is everything okay?"

Breathing heavily, Eponine stared at him, nodding sharply. "Yeah." Why did he have the right to know if she was okay or not? After all, he'd practically deserted her the past few days. "I'm fine."

"It's just that – I heard you scream and – "

"My screams haven't bothered you before," she dead-panned.

Enjolras' cheeks colored slightly. "I'm only – "

"I'm fine, Enjolras."

He nodded and turned to leave. Eponine moved to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing her brush from off the nightstand. Her hair had grown longer than she liked – nearly down to her waist. Brushing it, keeping it tame, was a chore; but a relaxing one. The only thing that continued to bug her was Enjolras' presence in the doorway. She could feel him staring at her and it was unsettling.

Finally, with a harsh sigh, she threw her brush onto the bed and faced her fiance. "_What _do you want?"

Enjolras clasped either side of the door-jam, his shoulder muscles rippling against his thin night-shirt. "I want for you to feel safe." He looked honest enough – anxious, but honest.

The time on the digital clock beside her read _2:16 am. _Eponine stood up and crossed to the closet door, throwing it open. "I think I'll go for a run."

"A run?" Enjolras stepped fulling into the room, shaking his head. "At two o'clock in the morning? No way! It's not safe."

Eponine shrugged on a light jacket, pulling her hair up into a tight pony-tail. "No one will be out a two o'clock in the morning. I'll be fine." As she bent to tie her shoelaces, she realized that had been the longest conversation the two of them had held since breakfast with Jason. Her heart began to hurt all over again, but she refused to show it.

If Enjolras was going to act like a prick, let him out like a prick.

When she looked up from her shoes, the doorway was empty, the guest door down the hall closed once more. Eponine studied it for a while, her mind clear and calm for the first time in months. Resolutely, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror – she looked God awful – before leaving for a run.

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Enjolras watched her jog down the sidewalk from the only window in the guest room.

Each time he heard her scream, his body ached to go to her side. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just... needed time.

Whatever that meant.

The thought of harm coming to her made his blood race and his skin tingle. He'd do whatever, put whatever aside, to help her. But for the time being, he needed to breathe and sleeping alone seemed like the safest idea.

When Eponine disappeared around the corner, he told himself she would be just fine. She was right: No one came out at two o'clock in the morning.

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

They were both wrong.

Her jog began like any other jog: a little difficult, but easy enough to get her heart-rate pumping. She turned the corner onto the walking trail that led around the small pond. Running at two am was surprisingly not that scary. Eponine had figured that the moment she stepped outside she'd have to sit on the rocking chair on the porch and just pretend like she'd gone on a run after thirty minutes or so. But she'd changed her mind and headed out into the darkness.

With labored breathing and sweat shining on her brow, Eponine turned into the small grove of trees, music blaring in her ears. She thought of nothing but putting one foot in front of the other. Pure and simple determination and concentration.

Until a hand materialized out of the darkness and latched onto her throat.

Eponine choked and stumbled, falling onto her knees. When the hand let go, she stood up as quickly as she could, slightly disoriented from the lack of air to her brain. Intent on running home, or at least running to the nearest house, she turned around.

Big mistake.

The hand came right back out and grabbed her neck, the body it was attached too still cloaked in darkness. She fought, arms and legs thrashing, nails digging into whatever flesh she could find. As her body was hauled down the path, she wiggled, trying to get her mouth free to scream, but she couldn't. Finally, she rammed into a body, large and muscular. Her neck was set free and she crumbled to the ground, gasping for air.

Someone kicked her in the stomach.

Eponine flopped onto her back, groaning. Just as her scream pierced the air, a hand connected to the side of her skull. Though not knocked unconscious, her scream was swallowed by darkness, dogs barking, and loud voices.

"Just her in the damn car!"

"I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances!"

Her body was lifted into the air and thrown over a shoulder roughly. Her vision blurred.

"Jack," she mumbled.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter! Get her in there or we get sliced!"

"Jack," she said again, a little louder.

Unceremoniously, Eponine was dumped into the back of a mini-van. The last thing she saw before everything faded was the door sliding shut.


	7. Darkness

**A/N: There may or may not be an update next week. I'm leaving for writing camp on Sunday and won't be back until Thursday. So, if there is an update, it'll probably be Saturday. (Unless I can crank another one out this week.)**

**Also, **_**Just a Guest **_**asked what my project was: I recently started my own novel and it's going pretty well, but pretty time-consuming.**

**Thanks, once again, for all your lovely reviews! So glad most of you have been able to stick with this trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: _Darkness_

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Enjolras woke up again around seven. He'd told himself that he would stay up and make sure Eponine got home all right, but sleep dragged him down. He slept much better than he would have expected, but after a week of barely sleeping at all, he supposed he deserved at least one night of good rest.

Yawning, Enjolras rolled out of bed, stretching his back. Someone knocked harshly on his door, and half-inside a shirt, he answered the door, expecting to see Eponine on the other side. Fully dressed, face-smeared-with-Nutella Gavroche stood on the other side, his hands on his hips defiantly.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Where is my sister?"

"Um, I – She said she was going on a walk – "

"She said that five hours ago."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Gavroche sighed and shook his head. "You're blind."

Enjolras opened his mouth to question the boy, but Gavroche turned on his heel and fled down the stairs. Enjolras' relationship with Gavroche was near nonexistent. Enjolras loved Eponine, and so he lived with Gavroche's presence, but besides sharing meals together and sometimes driving him to basketball practice, the two rarely interacted. Eponine had tried to talk to him about it before, but he always got out of the conversation with a distracting kiss or ass-grab. Enjolras didn't really have anything against the kid; they just didn't mesh very well. Not like Jason and Gavroche apparently did. Twice already Jason had come by and picked Gav up for the day, and each time, Gav came home with stars in his eyes.

Grumbling to himself, Enjolras threw on a shirt and brushed his teeth. He had about an hour and a half before he needed to check into his office for the day. Hopefully Eponine would show up by then or else Gav may be forced to spend the day in his office corner. As Enjolras ate his breakfast in silence, reading over his latest case file, Gavroche entered the kitchen.

"You do realize that she's still not home, right?"

Enjolras looked up from his bowl of cereal. His chewing slowed. After swallowing the bite in his mouth, he nodded. "Yep."

Gavroche pinned him with an icy stare. "You're lying."

Enjolras stood up and crossed to the sink, dropping his bowl inside. Gavroche took a step back. "She's probably just at Lucy's."

"Lucy is in Idaho."

"Then – then she's out shopping or at the grocery store. Look, everything is fine, Gav, okay?" Enjolras gave Gav a toothy grin. "You're probably gonna have to come to work with me today, though. You know how long she takes at the grocery store."

Gavroche pouted. "Can't I just stay here?"

"No. It's not... safe right now. I've gotta go take a shower and then we'll go, okay?"

With a huff, Gavroche nodded and left the room.

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

She jumbled in the back of the van. It felt as if they had been driving forever or maybe that was just because of the pounding in the back of her head. Whatever it was, Eponine wasn't sure she could keep her stomach under control for much longer. The men who had kidnapped her – both rather tall and thin, wearing ski masks – kept silent from the front of the car.

Oddly enough, Eponine's heart wasn't racing. She felt calm, her breathing even. Finally, the van rolled to a stop. She held her breath. The door rolled open with a flourish and a hand latched onto her upper arm, dragging her from the car. Looking around wildly, eyes adjusting slowly to the light, Eponine saw a broken motel sign and empty pool.

Her heart didn't start racing until she heard the voice she dreaded.

"Hello, 'Ponine!" Her father's face flashed before hers, inches away. His breath smelled of alcohol and, when he smiled, she saw he was missing three of his teeth. "Miss me?!"

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

They were both miserable. Gavroche was the most uncooperative child Enjolras had ever had the misfortune to meet and, to Gavroche, Enjolras was the stuffiest prick his sister had ever had the misfortune to fall in love with. Enjolras' firm was lenient in allowing Gavroche to spend the day in his office, considering Enjolras specialized in minority cases. But Gavroche, on the other hand, was a right pain in the ass.

Enjolras couldn't hold his tongue when it came to that impertinent child. He'd raised his voice with him already three times, once disturbing his secretary. He'd apologized, but only out of necessity. Gavroche just couldn't sit still. The kid was prone to accidents. He'd already destroyed the mug Eponine had bought Enjolras for his first day; he'd jammed his hip into the side of the bookcase, nearly causing the whole thing to topple over and kill Enjolras; and his stupid shoes that for some reason had wheels skidded back and forth over the carpet, wearing away at Enjolras' patience and concentration.

Enjolras was already on edge. He knew something was up with Eponine. She would have at least left a note if she went out after coming back from her run. But then again – she was so hurt. Who knew where she was?

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Enjolras slapped his pen down forcefully, grabbing Gavroche's attention. He skidded to a stop, nodding vigorously. Enjolras reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, shoving it on Gavroche's hand. "The theater is down the street. Call me when you get there and when you're done, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss!" Gavroche sent him a mock salute and tore off down the hall, running into an intern, spilling her coffee all over the floor and her dress. He didn't even stop to apologize. Enjolras groaned and stood up, heading over to the intern.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The girl stood up, shaking her head. The small bow clipped to the side of her bright red hair dangled from the end of a strand and she fixed it, laughing. "It's no problem. Bound to happen one day as an intern, right?"

Enjolras noted her fuller figure, pixie short hair, and short stature. Then again, everyone seemed short to him. After a moment, he sighed. "He should have helped you. I mean – "

"Really! It's no big deal." The girl shrugged. "Since it's my first day, I was getting this for my boss. It was probably just as much my fault; I'm pretty nervous."

Enjolras offered her a reassuring smile. "Who is your boss?"

"Jack Enjolras," she said simply. "Since his secretary is taking her maternity leave tomorrow, I was hired as her fill-in for the next couple of months."

Enjolras laughed and held out his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jack Enjolras and the boy who ran into you was Gavroche, my... The brother of a friend of mine." His throat choked around the words.

The girl colored a pretty pink and blinked. "Oh, gosh. I'm really sorry about that, sir. I – "

Enjolras waved his hand dismissively. "Honestly, I forgot Julie was leaving tomorrow. I've got lots on my mind. Why don't the two of you come into my office and we can talk about your expectations."

"Sure.. That sounds good.."

Enjolras turned around, beckoning Julie into his office. "And your name is?"

"Abigail Martin."

"Nice to meet you then, Abigail."

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Eponine sat in the bathroom. She'd seen her father for all of three hours and already she was itching for a way to get out. She didn't think she'd break that fast. But after so long away from him, she'd forgotten how cruel he was. He hadn't laid a finger on her. Hell, he'd hardly talked to her. But the way he sat at the only table in the room and sharpened his knives worried her to the core. It sent shivers up her spine just thinking about what he was capable of.

Max and 'Parnasse were there, too. Not that either of them spoke to her.

Stifling a scream, Eponine slammed her hand against the counter. God, she was so stupid! She should have at least brought her phone. She could have called the cops.

Or she could have called Enjolras.

But would she have called Enjolras, if she had the choice? At the moment, probably not. It was odd: she didn't even miss him. When she'd left before, her very soul had been consumed with a raw ache and a desperate wish to see his face, touch his skin. But now she wished for no one but her brother.

Someone knocked on the door quietly. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and cleared her throat. "Come in." To her surprise, 'Parnasse skirted into the room. "Ben? What are you – "

He silenced her with a sloppy kiss. This time, Eponine didn't give in. She pushed him away roughly and he fell back against the door, a smug smile painted against his lips. "I missed you something awful, 'Ponine."

"I didn't miss you." She rubbed her lips until it hurt. "And don't call me 'Ponine."

'Parnasse pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I asked you not to, that's why."

He rolled his eyes and glanced at the mirror, running his hand over his jaw. "All right, fine."

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Your pops to make a move on that stupid boyfriend of yours."

For a fleeting second, Enjolras' face flashed into her mind. "Jason?" Hopefully, they didn't know about Enjolras. Her stomach clenched as she threw Jason under the bus, but...

'Parnasse scoffed. "Jack – the pretty boy." _Damn it. _Eponine blinked, gluing her mouth shut. 'Parnasse looked away from the mirror and smirked. "Don't play dumb, Eponine."

"I don't know what you mean," she whispered.

He took a step forward, his voice hushed. "Your father knows who Jason is and he knows who Jack is and he knows where both of them are staying. So stop playing the dumb blonde card. He's gonna move the second he gets word that either of them is coming after you."

"Why are you telling me this?" In the past, 'Parnasse would have waited on the sidelines, doing whatever Thenardier told him to. Eponine couldn't tell if he was trying to help her or simply scare her.

"Because" – He sighed. – "I see how much Jack means to you."

Eponine shook her head. "I have no way to warn him. Or Jason."

'Parnasse shrugged helplessly. "I know. Look, I'm just tellin' you this stuff, okay?! I didn't say it was going to help." Eponine frowned. Outside the bathroom, Skeez – one of the men who'd kidnapped her – yelled at the game-show on TV. Laughter erupted. 'Parnasse picked something from out of his teeth.

"I could get killed if they found out I told you all this," he said quietly.

"Ben – " Eponine found herself raising her hand and touching his shoulder lightly.

"The only reason I got in here was because they think we're having a quick fuck." He chuckled ruefully and shook his head. Eponine cringed and felt her cheeks heat. After a moment, she sighed and adjusted her running shirt, pulling it lower to reveal her bra. Shoving 'Parnasse aside, she mussed her hair and pinched her cheeks to turn them redder than they already were.

"What are you doing?"

"We had a quick fuck, _remember_?" Eponine quipped. With shaking hands, she opened the door, pulling an astonished 'Parnasse after her. Her father laughed at the sight of the pair holding hands.

For Enjolras' safety, and for Jason's, and for her brother's, Eponine would cooperate.


	8. Kernels and Kisses

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I got back from camp last Thursday night and promptly slept for a really long time. Plus, my weekend was pretty busy.**

**Also, if you want to see anything added into this story, PM me or drop a review!**

**(This chapter is a little bit rough. It's kinda hard kick-starting your muse back into gear.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: _Kernels and Kisses_

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado_

.::.

Gavroche listened to Enjolras and went to the movie theater like he was told. After he bought his ticket and went to the popcorn bar, he felt a rough hand latch onto his shoulder. The teenager behind the bar nervously flicked his eyes upward.

"Johnny, I told you not to run away from me."

Gavroche slowly looked up. He met the eyes of a lanky man and struggled to keep his surprise hidden. The man tightened his grip on Gavroche's shoulder.

"You okay, kid?"

Gavroche returned his attention to the counter boy. He thought about shaking his head, but if the man who had a shoulder had anything to do with this father, he knew better. Gavroche wasn't stupid. Even if Eponine or Enjolras wouldn't come right out and say it, he knew his father was back. Eponine had been acting skittish ever since Jason showed up. Even Enjolras seemed a little out of sorts. When the man behind him squeeze his shoulder again, Gavroche managed to nod his head shortly.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm fine."

"Come on, Johnny. Let's go home."

Gavroche's head fell as he followed the man out of the theater. God, Enjolras was gonna kill him when he found out.

.::.

_June 17__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Enjolras checked his watch again and drummed his fingers on his desk. Work had ended an hour ago and Gavroche still wasn't back from his movie. Either Gavroche skipped the theater and ran around Denver, blowing the fifty bucks, or something serious happened.

Enjolras banked on the latter.

"Mr. Enjolras?" Abigail poked her head in his office, smiling sheepishly.

Enjolras looked up. "Yes?"

"Is there anything I can get for you before I leave?"

He paused and then shook his head. "No, but thank you." With a sigh, Enjolras stood and began gathering his things. He snapped his fingers and looked back toward his office door. "Wait a minute!"

Abigail stepped into the doorway, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Have you, by any chance, seen the kid that ran into you this morning?"

Abigail laughed, but shook her head. "Can't say I have. Why? Is he supposed to be back?"

Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. His movie should have been over hours ago." Groaning, he rubbed his hands down his face. "Today has just been an awful day."

"Well, if you want to go maybe look for him, I can help. I mean, I don't have anything to do, so I'd be happy to help."

Enjolras looked up and met Abigail's eyes. She smiled sweetly, her cheeks tinged with pink. Against his better judgment, he felt himself nod and accept her offer. It had been a _long _day; he needed a stiff drink. But finding Gavroche was his main priority.

"Let's stop by the movie theater first and then we'll head back to my place. He's probably shooting hoops outside or something."

Enjolras flipped off his office lights and brushed past Abigail. Inside the elevator, he checked his phone once more. Still no calls from Eponine or Gavroche. With a heavy sigh, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and prayed to every god he could think of that Eponine and Gavroche were all right.

.::.

_June !7__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Eponine looked up from her magazine when the door opened. Gavroche stumbled inside, his head covered with a potato sack. Thenardier jumped to his feet and ripped the sack from off his son's head, shoving his crony to the side. Eponine scrambled off the bed, her feet barely touching the floor as she flew to her brother's side. She flung her arms around his small shoulders before his eyes even had time to adjust to the bright light.

Thenardier chuckled. "What a lovely reunion."

Eponine pulled back, running her hand over Gavroche's cheek. He blanched and pushed her hand away but made no move to leave her side. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened? Where is – "

"Whoa!" Gavroche held up his hands, shaking his head. "One at a time, sis! God!"

Eponine laughed, wrapping her arms around Gavroche's shoulders again. To Eponine, the reunion was bittersweet. While she'd been alone, she knew Gavroche was out of harm. Now she wasn't so sure. She pulled away again and ruffled his hair.

"Want anything to eat?"

As if on cue, Gavroche's stomach growled. He covered his mouth to muffle the chuckles that escaped. Eponine stood up, holding Gavroche's hand tightly in hers. She faced her father, who stood with his arms crossed, observing their reunion.

"Got anything to eat?"

Thenardier shrugged and tossed a glance at Max, who sat on the floor, biting into an apple. "Ask him."

Max looked up. For the first time since her arrival, the pair locked eyes. Eponine felt a bubble of embarrassment pop in her stomach. She looked away when Max stood up, crossing to stand in front of her. He ran his eyes up and down over her body.

"Depends."

Thenardier smirked. "Depends on what?"

"What I get in return, I guess."

Eponine tightened her grip on Gavroche's hand. Anger flared in her blood. "Whatever you're thinking, I won't do it."

Max rolled his eyes. "I'm not _perverted, _Eponine. I just... want to spend some time with you. Preferably alone."

"Fine. We can go to the store to get some food."

"I can handle that." Max grabbed Eponine's elbow roughly, propelling her toward the door. "Don't just stand there. The boy is hungry! Let's go!"

.::.

_June 18__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

It was around midnight when Enjolras finally called it quits. He pulled up into the dive-way slowly, listening to the tires crunch the loose rocks on the pavement. Beside him, Abigail twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"I'm sure that you'll find him," she said slowly, turning to face him. "He'll have to come home eventually."

Enjolras unbuckled his seat-belt and rested his head against the steering wheel. "She's gonna kill me," he muttered.

"Who?"

Enjolras sat up, staring blankly at the closed garage door. "Eponine."

"Your wife?"

"She will be – eventually, I guess."

"Your fiancee then?"

Enjolras chuckled ruefully, the sound hollow. "You could say that."

Abigail snickered, her lips pulling up into a confused smile. "You make little sense, Mr. Enjolras."

Enjolras leaned his head back, casting a tired glance Abigail's way. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged and looked out the window. "I'm not sure. Gavroche isn't your son, and he's not your nephew, but he's not really a friend's kid, either, right?"

"Right."

"And Eponine isn't your wife or your fiancee."

Enjolras laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that doesn't make sense. Eponine is my fiancee; I mean, I proposed to her and everything. But – "

Abigail scooted an inch closer; Enjolras didn't notice. "But?"

"But things got complicated really fast. Our whole relationship is complicated." Enjolras slapped his legs and pushed open the car door before Abigail could move any closer. "It's past midnight and I've kept you out too long – "

With a chuckle, Abigail hopped out of the car. "I'm not a little girl, Mr. Enjolras."

"Right, right. I'm sorry. What I meant was: I didn't mean to keep you so long. You'll be paid overtime, of course."

She waved her hand and outstretched an arm, beckoning Enjolras closer. "Don't worry about that," she whispered. "Come on. I'll fix you a drink."

Enjolras blinked, her words passing through his ears without registering in his brain. "Okay."

He followed her dumbly, blindly, into the house. And before he knew it, she had him pushed up against the pantry door, her cool fingers working at his belt and tugging at his dress shirt. Her lips were smashed up against his, kissing him messily. Enjolras' arms hung limply at his sides, his eyes closed, following Abigail's lead. He didn't think as she had her way with him. Nothing crossed his mind. Not even pleasure.

He was just so tired, so exhausted. His relationship with Eponine had always been nothing but lies and deceit. Sure, a couple of months of sweet nothings, but then it was all ripped away from them again. All he wanted was to love her for the rest of his days. But he couldn't. Not when she'd betrayed him; and especially not when he'd now betrayed her.

When she was through, only then did Enjolras realize the full extent of what he'd done.

He pushed Abigail off of his chest, scrambling up to his feet. "Out!"

Abigail rose, frowning. She held her clothes against herself. "What?"

"I said out! And – and forget about overtime pay. Hell, fucking forget about your job! You're fired."

Abigail's face went pale. "I don't under – "

"Get out!" Enjolras roared.

She listened and tore out of the house, half-dressed. Once the front door was closed, Enjolras picked up the nearest chair and threw it against the wall. The legs shattered off of the base and clattered to the ground. With shaking fingers and a clenched jaw, he ripped the phone from its base and called the most recent number.

"_Hello?"_

"Jason?"

"_Yeah. Enjolras? Is Eponine – "_

"No. She's gone; they got her." Jason's breathing was the only sound Enjolras heard on the other end of the line. He sucked in a low breath. "Gavroche too."

"_Fuck_."

"And I may have just fucked my secretary."

"_Double fuck."_

"Do you wanna come over for a drink?"

"_I'll be right there."_

.::.

_June 19__th__; Denver, Colorado._

.::.

Enjolras didn't go to work the next day. Dreadfully hung-over, he woke up on the living room floor, a half-empty bottle of vodka curled up underneath his arm. Jason lay, snoring, on the couch, drooling on one of the throw pillows.

Enjolras groaned as he sat up, cradling his forehead in his hands. "Damn," he whispered. He stood on shaking legs, stumbling into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and downed it like a dying man, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth when he tossed the cup into the over-filled sink.

A knock sounded at the door.

Enjolras peered around the open refrigerator door. He glanced at the clock; it was half past noon. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, but he closed the fridge door and went to the front door anyway, pausing before he opened it. On the other side stood a squat man, round in the face and the arms. He smiled brightly, one tooth completely black.

"Good afternoon," he said.

Enjolras didn't answer.

"I'm here to deliver a message."

Jason wandered up behind Enjolras, rubbing his face. He yawned loudly. The squat man's jaw dropped partially; his eyes flicked from Enjolras to Jason to Enjolras again. Enjolras sighed.

"What's the message?"

The man's determination resumed. "For now: safe."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, buddy, I'm not really in the mood for this, okay? What the hell is that supposed to – "

Jason shoved Enjolras out of the way, sticking his face close to the short man. "What did you say?"

"For now: safe."

"Who do you work for?"

The man quirked a large smile and turned around. "Good day, gentlemen."

"Hey!" Jason stepped out on the front porch. "Don't walk away for me! Who do you work for?!"

But the man was already gone.

Enjolras stepped up beside Jason, his mind slowly coming into focus. "Do you think – "

"Eponine?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, probably."

"What does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

Enjolras rubbed both hands down his face. "We've got to find them."

"I know."

"We'll need help."

"That's true, too."

"I know just where to find it."

* * *

**I strongly dislike this chapter. I'm sorry for its crappiness. **


End file.
